Max Dreams
by Cristyceci
Summary: What if every one in the flock starts having dreams related to Max? I'm horrible in summaries. And first story. But seriously read it.
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah. I don't own MR. JP does. Um there will be more chapters. This is like a Prologue so you could see what is going to go on. Sorry for Spelling Mistakes. And first story, so go easy on me. And I seem like an emotionless bitch. But I'm not. And I kidnapped the Max and Fang. Say hi. Max: Get us the heck out of here! Me: Your only here until Fang's mine! Fang: Do I have a say in this? Max and Me: No!**

Iggy's Pov.

"Max," he moaned. "Max!" Fang has lying in his bed asleep in the room we shared. "Max." He said again. Oh dear, I thought watching him, that's something that's gonna hurt in the morning. I was currently taking video of him doing whatever he was doing. His breath got even more hitched as Heard his hand go down into his pants. How do I know this, you may ask? My secret to keep, no telling. I'll give ya a hint, hearing. I pointed the camera closer. "Oh, Max! Yeah suck it baby. How's the master? Who? Yeah me, Maxikins." Oh my (insert your word here). Children don't look. Shit, Angel. I forgot she could be watching this from Fang. I take the camera with me to check on Angel. When I get there, I only here sounds like "Oh, Max! Oh, Max!" Weird, I also hear her touching herself too, so I point the camera at her too. I go to check on Nudge and hear "Oh, Max! Maxie!" I show some footage of her and go to check on Gazzy. He was also was screaming and moaning Max's name. Has the world gone crazy? I show footage of him and go to Max's room. She was silent, and her breathing was normal so it was pretty wired, what's going on?

_**AN**_**, Review and I'll get you cookies. Plus I'll kidnap someone else**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN) So thankful for all 2 of your reviews. Guys, seriously review more. They make my day, and make smile like crazy. **

**To: Yo momma- Thank you, first reviewer ever. Here's your next**

**To: Guest- This is what happens next!**

**Me: say hi Fang**

**Fang: Hi Fang**

**Max: Good one **

**Me: Say it!**

**Fang: Cristyceci doesn't own MR , JP does**

**Me: Good boy**

I went down the stairs slowly, one by one. It's 7 in the morning. What am I supposed to do? Once I get down, I immediately smell burning. Hey, no fair. I just got here and haven't even started to cook. I follow the smell towards the kitchen and instead of finding one of the youngest in my flock, I find Iggy. That's weird. He was stirring something in a pot, but all sleepy-like. As if he was distracted or not telling me something. I walk/ran to him and take the spoon out of his hand, turn the stove off and sit him in a chair. I look at him in the eyes and say "What aren't you telling me?" He looks up to the direction of my voice and snickers. "What?" I demand. I can take anything.

"You're cute when you're mad." Except maybe that.

"You're hiding something." He looks down. "Come on, out with it." He swallows and looks at me. "Fangandtherestoftheflockarehavingdreamsaboutyouso Itookfootagesoyoucouldbelievemeandtheywereallmoani ng." He mutters under his breath. Wait what the?

"Pause, playback and slow." I say, not understanding anything.

"Fang and the rest of the flock are having dreams about you. So I took footage so you could believe me. And they were all moaning." He says all at once. Oh my (insert word here)

"Sexist Pig" I say not believing him.

"Max come on. It's the truth."

"So where is this supposed footage." I need proof.

"Right here." He takes out his phone, present from Mom, and shows me. First Fang is there, rubbing his dick saying my name and calling himself master. Next is Angel, my baby. She is touching herself like crazy, moaning my name too. Nudge is the same, moaning and touching. Gazzy is doing pretty much the same as Fang, only without master. Before turning off however, I catch a glimpse of myself. All wrapped in sheets dreaming. I look at Iggy. "What's going on?"

**AN) What will happen? Find out and review**


	3. Agreement

"So, what do we do now?" I ask Iggy. He shrugs and suddenly brightens up. I give him a weird look and raise my eye brow. "What?" I ask.

"What if we make each dream a reality?" he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You have the most fucking, idiotically, stupid, sexist pig I have ever known." I sigh getting up.

"Come on Max, it would be the best revenge in the history of revenge."

"No, Iggy!" I start to think on what would happen if I went through with this. They could either be furious or horney. I could do this. I look at Iggy and say "Let's do this."

He looks up and smiles. "Thank you Max!" He rushes over to hug me but I stop him with a hand.

"But I want cookies every night, and I'm to be called 'The Mistress.' Got It?" He nodded and hugged me


	4. Fang

**AN Well I'm sorry I've got projects, reports and a life! Just Kidding Heads up to all my readers, Zombie busters is going to be M too soon, so cool. so um here's Max. (I shove Max out)**

**Max: Cristyceci doesn't own MR, JP does. Me: Yeah, and here's the story.**

It's time, I think. Iggy and I thought it was better to start with Fang and finish with Gazzy. And then, do again whoever we choose. I thought it was better if we both took our chances and fucked them together. If not, I'd do it and he'd video tape. And now, it's Fangle's turn. Iggy and I sneak into the room quietly. Mom bought us a house in the woods, not so far from her's. But it had a pool and a cliff. Iggy goes to his bed, pretending to be asleep, while I go next to Fang's bed. After I see Iggy close his eyes, I shake Fang. He looks at me and his eyes widened. I tell him I had a bad dream and if I could sleep with him. Yeah right! He nods and lets me in. I get in and he spoons me. I start grinding against him as he makes a moan. He asks "Max, what are you doing?" I silence him by kissing him.

"I'm making your dream come true." I flip him over to his back and get on top of him. "Now," I say, "there two rules for this game." I motion Iggy who gets up and walks over. "Iggy helps me or video tapes us, your choice." He looks at me raising an eyebrow and nods.

"What's the other?" He asks me.

"The person who I enjoy the most gets a second round." I whisper in his ear.

His eyebrows lift and he says "You're doing it with everyone?"

I pretend to think and say Yeah. He startles my hips and his eyes say let's go. I smile and go down to his undies, soooo grateful today he didn't wear anything but boxers. I take them off and find the biggest dick I have ever seen. I smile and start sucking and licking. I hear him moan and gasp. He grasps my hair and starts to deep throat me. I love this boy, soon to be man. I make sure to get him nice and big before taking off my clothes and laying down. He motions Iggy to come over and take off his clothes. Fang gets in between my legs and starts touching me there. I can't help but start moaning his name while Iggy starts licking my boob. I start gasping and moaning and answering with each of Fang's who's the master with you're the master. He stops just as I'm about to cum and tells Iggy to stop. I pout with dissapointment. They smile and I see Fang whisper something to Iggy. He smile and nods. Iggy lies on the bed with a smile on his face. Fang motions me to get of the bed and onto my knees. He literally barges in to me with a tremendous force. Being my first time, it hurts like hell. I plead him to stop, and he quickly complies. He starts to get out but I tell to hang on for a second. After adjusting, he starts to slide in and out. Soon I was screaming 'harder' and 'faster'. Just as I was about to cum he got out and brought me to the bed. I got on top of Iggy and Fang got behind me. They both started to fuck me from both ends until all of us cummed. I fell on Iggy exhausted and Fang chuckled. He brought me closer to him and spooned me again, again throwing the blankets over us.

**AN Ain't that sweet? So yeah. Sis keeps trying to catch me doing this so I won't do this often. **

**Kissh: No she won't**

**Me: What are you doing here? You're not even from this story!**

**Kissh: Neither is Jack or Hiccup!**

**Me: Get out! Guys I need ideas for things so help! And each of your reviews make my day so, review! Fang! Get back here Kisshu! Max He's got Fang!**

**Max: Rate and Review! C, you can't let him get away!**


	5. Angel

**AN; So yeah, I kinda blew this off as long as I could, but then thought it was cruel, so yeah. I love nostalgia critic and all the guys from guy with glasses. And we catched Kissh!**

**Fang: He was trying to boil me!**

**Me: Zombieland number one rule, it's time to nut up or shut up! I own nothing! Except me! Hahahaha!**

**Max: She's crazy.**

**Me: Very, story time **

The next person on the revenge list is Angel. Unfortunately, she reads minds. Fortunately, she knows about the rules and conditions and asked Iggy everything. It was bad enough I have to complete her dream, but to answer her questions made me worried and sick. I don't want my baby to ask, get or do anything, but I promised. I must do this I went in with Iggy holding the camera, Angel chose video. As we get in, we find Angel waiting for us in a little school girl outfit. She's in a sexy pose that makes me feel a bit tingly. What the $^#$%. I'm sorry mom told me to not use bad words, I just forgot for a moment. She motions me over. I raise my eyebrows as I get near the bed. I take off my blouse and pants.

"Are you ready Angel?" I ask get my shoes off.

"Born ready Max." I get on the bed and in between her knees. I took off all her clothes and start to lick her cilt and push fingers in. I soon was making her cum and say my name. Iggy gave me the dildo I brought. I start pumping it in and out. Soon she starts to cum and I get a lot on my face. I get up and wipe my face. As I put my clothes back on, I see that Angel is already knocked out and panting. I smile to myself covering her up and getting out of the room. 2 down and 2 to go.

**AN; This was hard cause I don't know what little kids can actually do in beds. So Nudge suggestions please send! Read a new story I'm about to make for my blood approves! Fly on!**


End file.
